Scarlet
by Mimikorio
Summary: the trouble with love is sometimes it's one-sided or believed to be... lol that was lame XDD
1. Nothing

**A/N:** Hello again everyone ^_^… I decided to make another China X Japan fanfic due to my **very much** an obsessed fujoushi cousin bugging me about the issue. Furthermore, I would like to say thank you very much to those who have read my previous work, I had really appreciated it and I apologize if it isn't that good :3. Um… anyways, it's our Junior-Senior prom tomorrow and due to the fact that we, juniors, are partnered with those seniors and hardly know any of those folks, I'm not attending XD – le shot- oh yeah, I'd like to apologize in advance if this didn't turn out good. I'm kinda low on energy when I typed this. Please tolerate it though ^_^

**Warnings:** lame story, fail attempts of humor…. You have been warned XP

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except this story itself, Period.

* * *

"Elizaveta-san, I have already told you a dozen times, I really don't find _anyone _worth admiring…" a lie. He does have someone, not only worth admiring but also worth even more… but the sad part is… he can't really tell the other this….

They were on their way to a new café located in Akihabara; said place's advertisements were promising thus they decided to stop over there for a look after their 'raid every store in Akihabara in search for this and that' adventure. Hungary, being the obsessed fujoshi that she is, was obviously in search for 801. Japan, being part of the cult, was obliged. Plus, said idea of boys X boys did come from him so he really had no other choice. The only thing that confused him was why Italy had decided to tag along, but on second thought, maybe it was because of pasta again. _Yeah that's probably it_… he thought.

"No way, you're lying right?" she practically exclaimed. Silence followed before she spoke again.

"I mean, I did saw you staring at…" Japan stiffened, Italy only vee'd in confusion. Japan was obviously getting where she was going. _But since when did I become so transparent._ He thought. Yes, he does constantly stare at him from time to time whenever he got bored in meetings but since when did the other's noticed that? _Was it really __**that**__ noticeable?_

She was about to say who when something caught her eye as they enter the café.

"Speak of the devil…" she said, staring in bemusement which suddenly turned to amusement after a few seconds, mostly because she wonders what _**he **_thinks off the sight. Japan trailed off next to her. He _didn't_ care. That is what he hoped for though.

It was _him_, the guy that he _admired_ the most. Though sadly enough was with someone he _knew_ to be likely with him. The other had whispered something to him and in response; he blushed a heavy shade of pink, a mix of worry, embarrassment, and anger on his face. From a far, they would possibly pass off as a couple, all lovey-dovey, for the world to see.

_I don't have any right to be jealous… _Japan thought, averting his eyes. _It's just one-sided anyways, you know that…don't even bother looking at them. Don't bother them. Don't bother them. Don't bother them… _He kept repeating in his head, keeping his head down as he hoped against hope that they won't be noticed but much to his dismay, Italy, being Italy, had to….

"Vee, China! Over here~!" Italy said, waving his high enough so that they would get noticed.

Oh, crud…

He was trapped, there's nothing he can do now. He averted his eyes back to the two, who were now looking at them. He managed to fake a confused look. "Oh, it is Chuugoku-san and he's with-." He got cut when Italy suddenly spoke.

"Vee~, it's Russia!" Frightened of the other, he clung on Japan's arm.

"O-o-oh, Ribén, w-what are you guys d-doing here-aru?" China stammered with a tint of pink in his face and a bit of irritation in his voice, eyeing Italy sharply before averting his eyes. He was obviously not happy with them being here.

_Tsk. The nerve of this guy, asking me why I'm here while he's doing __**that **__in __**my**__ territory…_ he mentally snapped himself and brushed off the idea. "We're simply here because this café is kinda new around here…" He said monotonously at the elder, eyes elsewhere. "We decided it would be a good idea if we try it out just for the experience…"

"I see…" China replied, eyes still elsewhere. It took a got full minute of Russia switching his gaze back and forth, form China to Japan (they both had a slight tint of pink in their faces, though both their eyes looked elsewhere… somehow it amused him.), before Russia spoke up.

"If you would excuse us, China and I have to leave now, da" he said with a smile in his face as he trailed the other, packing their things in their bags. "We have important business to do so I bid you goodbye."

"Oh, I see. Farewell then, Chuugoku-san, Roshia-san…" He just stood there watching the two leave before he trailed off to catch up with the others.

* * *

The days pass by like normal. Meetings and other stuff like that. He and China rarely talk to each other though the elder had said that they were fine now. Common greetings to each other...That was it. They would then bid each other goodbye. Yup, they hardly talk to each other.

He had learned from a reliable source that the elder was always seen with the younger Asians. Taiwan, Hong Kong, Vietnam, Philippines and everyone else, heck even South Korea and he had also been seen with some of the other nations. On Parks, Flower shops, etc. heck he was never seen alone…

The thought of that pained him…

They were as if total stranger to each other, like they were just random people to each other. _But that doesn't matter…_he would sometimes tell himself. In the past, when they were still enemies, he never even had the guts to look the elder in the eye. _It's alright…I'm fine with it…_

_

* * *

_

It was a cold night for it was raining again. The soft pitter-pattering of the rain filled the room as Japan laid in his futon. There will a meeting tomorrow so he needs to sleep early so that he can get himself ready for _yet another_ bore festival. Strangely enough, melancholic memories of the past were called by such sounds…

…_.._

_It was a dark and cold night when a little Japan had found himself awoken by a bright light that brushed his face, a soft rumbling sound followed. As a child, being alone in a dark room was frightening enough but to be started by another flash and an even louder rumbling sound made the poor child near to tears. The fact that he doesn't know what said thing is, made him scared for his sake, hiding himself in the futon. _

_Loud rumble after another, what the poor child could only do is cry. He didn't like the situation at all. But it was all in vain for even, he, himself, couldn't hear his own voice…_

_Nobody would protect him. He thought. The thought scary itself for he knows he's defenseless._

_But that was when…._

"_Oh no- aru!" he older said, approaching the small Asian. All the said boy can do was to stare; eyes still filled hot tears threatening to fall…_

"_Are you ok- aru? You're not hurt, right- aru?" the elder asked worriedly. _

_That was when they did fall…. _

_The poor boy buried he's face in the elder's clothes, hugging him tightly. _

_He could believe he was here…._

_He couldn't believe that the elder was here…._

"_It's ok, Xiao Ribén…" the elder cooed as he patted his head gently. "I'm here, I'm here. I'm not gonna go anywhere- aru…"_

_The storm continued sending loud noises thus the young Asian's cries were barely audible. It was according to him, himself that he had never neither called the elder nor considered the elder a brother but though the Japanese boy wouldn't admit it, He did consider him and called him one once in his lifetime. That was when one of those times that storm would come and Japan would softly stammer at the words as he hugged the elder tightly…_

"_A-a-a-anik-ki…a-anik-ki….." _

….

_Too bad that person's so deaf…_

….

Japan opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He sighed, turning to his side.

_Since when did this even start? I don't really remember exactly… 10 years? 100 years? A thousand years before? Or was it before that...? If only I knew… then maybe I could have stopped myself… this…. This thing… it's really troublesome… I hate it…. I get all scared by the thought of….of __**him **__finding out and yet… I don't really mind it… like if I had the chance I'd tell the whole world how much I feel for him… but I'm scared to death just thinking of him finding out…him finding out…_

He sighed again.

_This isn't working... _

_It's not good if I keep thinking stuff like this… _he thought. _I really need to get my mind off of this…_

With that in mind, he immediately got off and decided to make some tea.

He was taking a sip of his tea as the loud silence got louder by the stop of the pitter-pattering of the rain. He felt so uncomfortable. It's funny that he felt such a feeling in his own house but it still wasn't doing any good. _Some music perhaps…?_

He then goes towards the radio and turns it on. Immediately after, he hears the song 'Daisuki Dayo' by Ai Otsuka. _**Real**__ great timing…._

"_I miss you so~  
I couldn't feel anymore helpless~  
I miss you so~  
I'll always love you~"_

He turns it off again_.  
_

_Great, does the world hate me now? _ He thought, rubbing his temples.

After finishing his tea, he went straight back to room, 7 on the clock. It'll be better if he lets himself sleep then let the world torture him all night…

* * *

**A/N: **lol this is so lame XDD anyways, yeah because I'm not attending our Junior-Senior prom, I'll be submitting part 2 tomorrow :3… lol my mother is so upset right now XDD. Oh yeah, I'm not sure if the English translation of Otsuka-san song is correct, though I got it from the internet… O_o so yeah, correct me if I'm wrong :3 Hope you guys like it! and now I'm off to eat some maja maiz, bye~!


	2. Everything

**A/N: **Hello again everyone! I assumed that since you're here, you have probably read the previous chapter so again, thank you very much for doing so. Today is our Junior-Senior Prom and like I've said, this mini-Hikikomori is not going XD anyways, Happy EDSA revolution day \ (^0^)/! Rally! Rally! Ra-!-shot- ahem, I kinda put some Piri moments cause its EDSA day so please, don't mind me. I hope you enjoy the last chapter ^_^

**Warnings: **like I've said lame story XDD

**Disclaimer: **nuff said

* * *

…

_But sadly enough, the world triumphed victoriously…_

…

Japan got up lazily out of his futon. It was the day of the meeting and though he hardly even slept last night, he had no other choice but to go. _This is the worst that this infatuation can go… _he sighed. _Today is definitely gonna be a tiresome day… _

He happened to pass by a picture of his Asian, like the elder would say, 'family' on his way to the bathroom. His eyes landed on a certain someone.

"I blame you for this." He said then smirked, shrugging the idea and continued walking.

_Personally, I hate myself now…_

* * *

"Ah -aru…" China said worriedly. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing-aru? I mean-"

"You're backing out? Out of all the days, you're backing out now?" Hungary hissed. "Seriously, Yao, I've already told you! You'll be fine!"

"But I don't really know-aru…" China still felt uneasy. "I mean, whenever I greet him, he hardly looks at me and plus, we hardly even **have **a conversation…"

"_If you only knew_…" Hungary muttered silently then patted China's back softly. "Promise, everything we'll be fine. Come on, we have to make sure everyone got the plan right!"

* * *

"Vee Japan, you look horrible~!" Italy commented after he had hugged the said nations. Said nation only smiled weakly and had allowed Italy to pull him towards the conference room. Italy immediately greeted their other ally, Germany, when he came to his view. He also greeted him, shifting his view from the newspaper to them, Italy vee'd and Japan did a gesture. After a while, the two then went to their respective sits.

…

"What's the matter with him?" Germany asked as Italy sat next to him.

"Vee, I don't really know." Italy said plainly. After which, ask a question of his own.

"Ne, Germany, I wonder what would happen when Japan finds out that we-." Germany immediately covered Italy's mouth and looked if said nation heard something, thankfully, he didn't hear anything. Germany then removed his hand. He has to really keep a one on Italy if they don't want to blow their cover.

…

Japan's mind began to wander off as he took his sit. He had noticed many things, all of which, worth ignoring. Strangely, almost everyone in said room seemed slightly livelier, especially the female nations, who he had noticed, would talk to each other, look at him for a while then they would giggle and start the process all over again. He ignored that. It was probably about yaoi again. It **would** be fine if they were the only ones doing that but stranger enough, some of the other nations would also look his way but again he ignored that. It's not worth getting paranoid about considering his sleepy state. The only person that seemed normal enough was China. He watched as Hungary walked towards him. Her gaze landed on Japan, who was sitting right in front of the said nation, before she whispered something in the said nation's ear, making the nation blush a bit. Whatever she had said, Japan couldn't care more. He blushed even more when he and Japan suddenly made eye contact, after which had both averted their eyes and blushed but on Japan's side, he was a bit irritated with himself. He was just too tired. Physically, because of lack of sleep and also pretty much fed up with his self. Personally, he hates that he overeats when the other is in mention.

After a while, he had noticed that China had whispered something back at Hungary, which made the other somewhat pissed and glared at the said nation but he tried ignoring that after a while.

He looked at his watch. _The meeting will begin in a few minutes. _He thought, hopefully the meeting would get his mind off the issue.

* * *

Thankfully enough, the meeting did kept his mind occupied once in a while though personally, he thought today's meeting **was **the worst bore festival he had the dismay of even participating in but he was still a bit thankful. America was currently talking about useless stuff so he didn't bother taking it seriously, like what Switzerland had advised him. His gaze fell on the other nations, as expected; they too aren't taking it seriously, heck, some were even sleeping. He envied them a bit because he, himself, was tired as well, not to mention bored but he didn't bother doing it because it's rude.

"Well then…" America said with a cheery voice. "That's all for now, meeting adjourned."

With that said, Japan gathered his things and stood up; He had been devastated to get some rest all day.

"Vee, Japan, wait~!" Italy suddenly called him as he was nearing the exit. Said nation turned towards him, giving him a confused look.

"Japan, can you please stay here for a while? We really need-."

"I'm apologize, Italia-kun. I'm afraid I can't because of I really need to begin reading that manga that I-." He coughed. Catching himself-"I mean, need to do some, uh…. _Important… _matters." He stammered slightly then coughed once again. "I deeply apologize, Italia-kun. I must take my leave now." He gestured before he left before Italy could react.

…

"_This is bad_…" Hungary muttered silently. She and China were observing far from the two therefore they saw everything.

"I guess we have to cancel the plan- aru. I mean-."

"Are you kidding me?" Hungary hissed. "No, we're continuing with the plan."

"But how are we going to-?"

"We just have to make some changes…" she said plainly.

The other nation sighed. _She's really not giving up when it comes to these matters, isn't she...?_

Immediately after, Hungary pulled out her cell phone, dialing someone she would know that would be more than happy to help with the change of plans.

"Hello? Bad news, the original plan was a failure. Initiate the substitute plan **at all costs**, ASAP…" She blurted to the other line and closed her phone as soon as her finished saying what was needed. China overheard everything. _What? Since when did they have a plan B?_

"Um, what was that- aru?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it; my subordinates in the brigade would handle the issue easily." She assured. China didn't bother replying, it was weird enough that they have another plan...

After a few hours of waiting,

"Ate Elizaveta!" someone called, the person fast approaching them.

"Oh, Piri-tan." Hungary said acknowledging the presence of the girl. Said girl was with Hong Kong and Singapore, who were currently carrying a sack.

"Uh, Piri-tan, why are you guys here?" China asked, more or less confused.

"She's part of the cult. One of my subordinates" Hungary took the liberty of explaining to him.

"I see, and what about…"

"Those two…? They just help…_sometimes_…" Hungary explained even further. "They're not really one of us."

China shrugged and so did Hungary. "So Piri-tan, how did the plan worked out?"

The said girl stiffened, unable to explain what happened.

"Piri-tan…?"

Still no response…

"Piri-tan, what happened?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" she blurted out.

"What happened?" Hungary asked, confused.

"I know that you said that 'at all cots' but…" She paused. "I kinda… _over did it_… a little…"

"What **exactly** happened?"

"Well, you see…" She started, making a gesture with her fingers, eyes elsewhere. "Ate Natalia was busy and so were the other so I really had no choice but to go to battlefield alone, well with the exception of South Korea and Hong Kong of course. Um, so...when I found the target… I kinda…"

"She whacked him with an Arnis stick." Hong Kong took the liberty of finishing for her. Said girl blushed a shade of pink

"I see…"

"Wait, what-aru?"

"B-but, but, I really had no choice, I was panicking and, and I really don't know what I should do..." she explained, stammering a bit.

"So, that sack is…" China asked.

She only nodded, blushing a bit more.

Hungary sighed. It would have been much worse if Belarus did it so it was pretty much ok.

Philippines only smiled weirdly, gesturing a peace sign for both Hungary and China to see.

An awkward silence followed.

"So… is he out cold?" Hungary asked after a few minutes. The action had been done, it doesn't matter anymore.

"I'm afraid so." Singapore was the one to reply.

"I see… but never mind that." Hungary shrugged. "So what do we do now? I mean, Kiku's probably not gonna gain consciousness for a while. Should we go like planned…"

"Yup, will stick to the plan-aru…" China smiled an idea currently on his mind. "Let's just apply some _modifications_ to it though."

…

* * *

Japan slowly opened eyes, a dim light blinded him welcomed him as he did. _Wait, where am I and why am I in a sitting position?_

He straightened up, slight head pain kicked in as he did but thankfully, it was bearable. He then examined the room he was in_._ It was dark due to the fact that it was probably night time already but he seemed to realize where he was. _ I'm in conference room? __**At this hour?**_

_How did that happen? _He thought, recalling what he did on the day. He had remembered that he was walking on the hallway as like anyone who want to leave the building when something hard suddenly hit him…after that, he can exactly remember what— he felt something tied on his wrist. _A red string…? _It was long and tightly tied; the person who did this must want him to follow where it leads.

He sighed and tried to stand. He felt a bit giddy as he did due to the earlier incident but it was bearable. He then what toward the room's exit and gingerly opened it, it was dark but the moonlight had brightly illuminated his way as he walked in silence. The said string led him to the building's back door, with lead to the woods next to the said building. _Why would they want him to go here?_ He thought but quickly shrugged it off, opening the door.

He just stood there in bewilderment. _What's going on?_

He was expecting to see an empty site with only trees as company but what see saw totally confused him. He was greeted by a lane of roses, Chinese lanterns dimly illuminating the said roses. What he would never expect is the person on the far end of the lane next to what looked like a stage, illuminated by a spotlight. It was where the scarlet string tied on him ended. The person smiled at him and held a sign for him to see, the words written in beautiful strokes.

我知道这是奇怪，但我爱你

"Aishiteru, Ribén…" The elder said, his facial features so gentle and calm.

Japan blushed. He heard him loud and clear.

"Y-Yao-san... I-."

The trees were suddenly illuminated by tiny bright lights as was the stage with even brighter lights. On the said stage were Hungary and the few other nations.

"I would like to ask our very own Kiku to step up the stage." She said happily on the microphone. "_Someone_ wants to ask you a very, _very_ important question."

China walked towards him, showing him his hand, Japan gingerly took it. He was then led towards the stage. Hungary smiled brightly as they went up the stage. Everyone on the said stage looked like they we anticipating something except for the Philippines looked more like she wanted to hide from someone.

"Ok then, guys, **now**." She practically exclaimed.

A cloth then cascaded on the building's side for everyone, especially the person being asked, to see. The said person blushed.

あなたは私のボーイフレンドすることができますか？

"Um…I know- aru…" The elder said as the other turned towards him, a tint of pink crawling on his face. "It's really inappropriate of me but-."

"H-hai, Yao-san…" Japan said with a smile, looking the elder in the eye, face blushing as well.

"R-really-a-ru, I-Is it really ok for you-aru?" he stammered, not believing his ears.

"Hai." Japan said with a nod. With that the elder took Japan into a tight embrace, said nation blushing a bit more as he hugged back, the other nations aw'ed from the sight.

"Aww, SO CUTE~~!" Hungary said silently, hoping not to spoil their moment. "I'm so fluffy now."

"Gee, Look at all the ants~!" the Philippines commented.

…

"Aishiteru, Kiku-aru…" the elder whispered softly at the other's ear.

"I love you too, Yao-san."

…

* * *

**A/N:** OMG, this is _**so**_ BADUY XDD. Seriously the things I think about when I'm alone XDD. Anyways, hope you guys like it and hope I didn't scare you off XDD. Bye guys~


End file.
